<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and the good times; and the high life by inexorableformation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217382">and the good times; and the high life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorableformation/pseuds/inexorableformation'>inexorableformation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Poisoning, Team Talon (Overwatch), some rando nameless character dies but they're not important</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorableformation/pseuds/inexorableformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You Are My Dad (Boogie Woogie Woogie)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes &amp; Sombra | Olivia Colomar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and the good times; and the high life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>really digging the cognitive dissonance between title and summary so im not changing them even if it was just a draft thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bullet hits Sombra in the side, below her ribs. She staggers, tries to cloak again, fails as a second shot grazes her cheek. The pain is dull. Her own labored breathing shakes her, wave after wave. With the ringing in her ears she translocates out. A safe room, off to the side.</p><p>The effects of the substance hit her next. First her eyes water and the numbness tingles in her fingertips, reaches up to her neck. Sombra grabs her throat but her strength fades fast. Her skin feels like rubber. Her world shifts to the side. The fever follows, nonchalant and when she hits the ground it has made its nest. It doesn't hurt, exactly, but her thoughts scramble faster than she can even think them. Poison, is all her brain supplies, bullets.</p><p>When someone speaks on the comms she yelps and presses her hands to her ears.</p><p>"Sombra? What's your status?"</p><p>"Too loud," she says and her eyes pulse as if they're going to pop out of her skull. "Not so loud."</p><p>She hears a clicking sound. Switching channels.</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>It's important and she knows that, knew that- she looks around. Grey. Bright spots dancing across her vision.</p><p>"I'm still inside," she says. "Inside. Storage."</p><p>A pause. Voices in the background.</p><p>"I'll be there soon."</p><p>Sombra exhales, relaxes. The line doesn't go dead and she closes her eyes to listen. There is only walls out there, anyway.</p><p>"I'm cold," she says as soon as she shivers. "I'm so cold."</p><p>"Are you injured?"</p><p>"Don't remember. I don't- I don't remember."</p><p>"Is your location secure?"</p><p>Sombra's head spins. She presses it to the concrete, an offering, a prayer. Her fingernails bend against the ground and she hears them snap but feels them still.</p><p>"No one's here," she says. "I'm alone."</p><p>"Stay where you are."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"It won't take long."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>A silence like aeons. Sombra's dead palms touch the floor.</p><p>"You there?" she asks and it's echoed a thousandfold within her skull. "Are you-"</p><p>"I'm here."</p><p>Sombra clutches the hand pressed to her ear piece with her other one. A lifeline. Nothing feels like it should. A heart is a heart is a heart.</p><p>"I-" she starts and suddenly there are footsteps approaching, "Are you close?"</p><p>Silence is an answer too.</p><p>Sombra opens her eyes and there's a person with no face standing in the corridor.</p><p>"Someone's here," she whispers and tries to get up, tries to walk. Her legs are jelly, her stomach turns. Nothing can hold her, nothing can keep her on her feet. The person laughs and she can't even crawl. They follow, step by step. Saunter, almost. They have a shield.</p><p>"Thought you were so clever," they say. "Look at you."</p><p>Closer.</p><p>"You can't even run."</p><p>Another step forward. She's inside the shield.</p><p>Sombra's vision tilts to the left without her moving her head. She hears a ghost.</p><p>"And now you're gonna die like-"</p><p>She hacks them with practiced ease. A shotgun shot rings out and they drop unceremoniously, no head, no mouth to taunt her with. She slumps again, the strings cut.</p><p>The man that steps over the corpse is her friend. He has a face behind the mask, she knows that. He crouches down in front of her, weapons disappearing into swirls of smoke.</p><p>"You were shot," he says with his warped voice.</p><p>Sombra blinks and it takes her four seconds. No blood anywhere. There is an ache in her side below the ribcage. As she reaches for it he shakes his head.</p><p>"Not a good idea. If the projectile had this effect on you we don't know if it's safe to take out or move."</p><p>"I want it gone," she says and curls her fingers into a fist.</p><p>"The doc will handle that."</p><p>Ice-cold fear, her heart doused in freezing water. He shakes his head before she starts to hyperventilate.</p><p>"I won't take you to her."</p><p>Confusion.</p><p>"Who else is there?"</p><p>"You have friends in many places, don't you?"</p><p>A medic blowing her a kiss, teaching her words in a different language. She smiles.</p><p>"You're my friend, too, Gabe, don't be jealous."</p><p>Reaper tilts his head to the side ever so slightly.</p><p>"Can you walk?"</p><p>"No," she says and grits her teeth. "I can't."</p><p>Sombra holds onto his arm as he picks her up, careful. Her body feels like it's sinking, like it's heavy as a mountain.</p><p>"The ship is close," Reaper says.</p><p>"I thought you and Madame Spider already left."</p><p>He takes a moment.</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"I know," Sombra says. "<em>No one left behind.</em>"</p><p>Reaper doesn't reply. A home she doesn't have, a past she can't afford. A maelstrom in her head. A mess.</p><p>"Thanks, dad," she tells him, her cheek rests against his upper arm.</p><p>Reaper's step falters, thrown off his rhythm. The mask is in place, looking down at her, looking back up. Sombra's vision blurs. When she smiles her teeth hurt.</p><p>"It's a lot to ask, I know."</p><p>"We'll be at the ship in five," he says and his voice is quiet, so quiet. "Thank me when you got patched up."</p><p>It's not just this, she doesn't say. Her tongue is heavy and her lips don't move. Instead she puts her hand on his, squeezes it. There are black spots all over the world so she closes her eyes again, listens to footsteps and the engine of the dropship in the distance.</p><p>Reaper lays her down before they take off but she grabs hold of his coat sleeve.</p><p>"We can't bring Talon to him," she insists.</p><p>"We won't."</p><p>"The pilot-"</p><p>"-can be trusted."</p><p>"How can you be so sure-"</p><p>"Chérie, you should know by now I'm here to stay," Widowmaker says from the front of the ship.</p><p>Sombra sighs in relief, lets her body relax, her eyes rest. Reaper sits down next to her.</p><p>"We got this covered."</p><p>"Got it," she says. "Thanks again, dad."</p><p>He hunches over and laughs, breathy, because nothing can ever be easy. Puts a hand on her arm and squeezes down with his claws. It doesn't hurt. The touch is gentle.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, kid."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>